Meet Me Halfway
by RosierSpecs
Summary: RedxGreen Red is on top of Mt. Silver trying to run away from his feelings for his rival Green, but no matter how far he runs, Green will never be that far behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Red sat up against the wall of the cave. He breathed in and out slowly - watching the cold puff of air forming a light before his eyes. The air was frigid and freezing on top of Mt. Silver, but it helped numb the pain which boiled deep down Red's soul. He tried his best to forget the life he previously lived, so he ran away. He wanted to forget about his humiliating defeat to Lance, the current Pokemon League Champion. He desired nothing more than to forget about the pain he felt down to his bones as he bore witness to his single mom trying to make ends meet. He wanted to erase the desires he was feeling which was brought upon from falling in love with his "rival" Green.

_ Green, _Red mused. He moved his head lazily to the side to stare at his beloved Pikachu sleeping on the cave floor next to him. Red reached out a gloved hand to caress his Pikachu's red cheek as memories of battles with Green flooded his heavy mind. Red didn't know when or how he fell in love with Green, but he did. He wanted nothing more than to escape to a sanctuary from such a disturbing revelation. Red knew _that_ kind of love was wrong and looked down upon, so he fled far away from society - where opinions could not touch him. He climbed up to the peak of Mt. Silver in an attempt to leave his feelings behind him away and to ignore the nagging the truth.

Even after reaching the highest peak of the mountain, all Red found himself thinking about was Green. The isolation only made the realization of humans needing company even worse for Red. Red felt Pikachu stir under his touch, so he pulled back his hand._ Poor Pikachu, _he thought_. I never intended to drag my helpless Pokemon into my own troubles. _

As if reading his mind, the yellow Pokemon awoke and nudged Red's arm comfortingly. Red looked down and smiled at his friend. Pikachu looked up at Red with a big smile on its face. "Pika!" it said happily as it rubbed its body like a cat on Red's arm.

Red picked up the Pokemon and placed it on his lap. He knew Pikachu would follow him to the ends of the earth if it could, but he never wanted to drag it along all the way to the freezing temperatures of Mt. Silver. "Pikachu…" he whispered as he hugged the creature close to his shivering body.

Pikachu cuddled as close to Red's slim frame as much as it could. "Pika," the Pokemon said sadly, trying its best to warm up its master with what little body heat it had.

Red closed his eyes and hugged his knees close to his body with Pikachu in his arms. Thoughts of Green came rushing to him once again. Green's cocky smile and teasing comments relayed in Red's mind in a steady stream of memories. Red felt his heart beat rapidly as the image of Green dominated his thoughts. His long legs and arms, never ceased to move as gracefully as the most elegant type of Pokemon. Green's eyes, suitable to his name, were piercing and beautiful, especially under the sunlight. Red recalled how much he loved to watch Green move as he battled with his equally beautiful Pokemon or how his brown and spiky hair would sway freely in the wind as he battled whatever opponent put in front of him, with such passion, it brought tears to Red's expressive eyes.

"Green…" Red said, softly as Pikachu looked up at its master sadly. Red didn't know whether what he was doing was right or wrong or what he was _feeling_ was right or wrong. Everything had suddenly become so jumbled in his life. Red always knew what he wanted - he wanted to be a Pokemon League Champion, but now, he didn't even have that dream to his name anymore. The title was taken from him and it tore his heart out to know he was no longer worthy of the title. Secluding himself up in Mt. Silver seemed like the best solution to all of Red's problems. It would give him the opportunity to train, to become better, and take the title once again away from Lance. Coming here also meant space between him and Green - it gave him a chance to think about his bizarre feelings for him before he stepped out of line.

Red shivered not from the cold, but the thought of ever telling Green the truth about his feelings. It just didn't seem plausible, after all, Green only saw him as a rival - another stepping stone in his competitive world. Red knew Green would never see him as anything more than an obstacle.

Pikachu continued to look up at Red as he pondered in his own world. Pikachu knew something was wrong with its master and felt responsible for his sadness. It knew it let Red down for not being strong enough to beat Lance and a tear fell down its red cheek.

Red felt something wet hit his arm and looked down to see his Pikachu crying - crying for him. Red stared at his Pikachu shedding tears and felt his heart break for the helpless creature. He swiped a hand gently across its wet cheek and kissed its head lovingly. "I know what you're thinking, Pikachu," Red whispered. "It's not your fault," he said firmly as he rocked his Pikachu in his arms comfortingly.

Pikachu smiled up at Red's face and licked Red's hand lovingly. Red smiled and patted Pikachu's head. They both closed their eyes, enjoying each other's company as they listened to the whistling of the wind outside their cave. Red opened up his eyes back up again slowly to see Pikachu asleep in his arms - breathing in and out steadily.

Red moved his red vest over Pikachu's body to give it some warmth while it slept. Red shifted himself in an attempt to get as comfortable as he could on the rocky cave floor and yawned softly. He thought about Green and how much he missed him dearly and slowly shut his eyes. As he thought about his longtime rival and friend, Red dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of footsteps crunching on the fallen snow on Mt. Silver caused Pikachu's ears to perk up in alarm. Pikachu raised its head out of the warmth of Red's vest to peer over his master's arms. Pikachu's eyes grew wide with surprise as the approaching figure approached closer and closer to the entrance of their cave.

"Pika!" Pikachu said loudly as it shook Red with its tiny hands. Red refused to wake up from his heavy slumber and rolled over to the side as Pikachu continued to try shaking him awake. After some more fruitless attempts, Pikachu squirmed its way out of Red's tight grip to run over to the encroaching figure. The figure stopped as it reached the cave's entrance to kneel down and pat Pikachu on the head. Pikachu looked up cheerily at Green as he continued to rub the top of Pikachu's round head.

"It's nice to see you again, Pikachu," Green said, as he rubbed Pikachu's belly. Pikachu sqeauled in delight as Green continued to rub its belly and scratch its ears. "Where's your master?" Green asked, curiously.

Pikachu stopped rolling around on the floor to point to where Red was sleeping. Green's mouth turned up into a smile at Red's lanky form lying on the uncomfortable cave ground. Green shook his head back and forth in amusement. "That Red, he's so stubborn," he whispered to himself, but Pikachu had heard him. "Pika!" Pikachu said, as if agreeing with Green.

Green chuckled and lifted himself off the ground. "Mind if I come in?" he asked Pikachu.

Pikachu eagerly nodded its head no and tugged at Green's cargo pant to urge him in to their humble abode.

Green chuckled at Pikachu's enthusiasm and followed the Pokemon into the cave. Once inside, Green stood beside where Red was dozing and gazed down at him. Pikachu stood close by and watched - waiting for Green's next move. Green stood with his arms crossed over his chest with a gentle smile on his face. Pikachu could see Green's eyes glisten with tears as he looked down on Red's sleeping form.

Green kneeled down to get a closer view of Red's sleeping face and chuckled. "It's been a long time, Red," he whispered carefully as to not wake him.

Green lowered himself to the floor to lay down beside his friend on the uneven surface.. He cringed at the painful sting on his back from the jagged ground of the cave floor. "How do you sleep like this?" he whispered, under his breath as he moved in closer towards Red.

Pikachu crawled behind Green to curl up beside his back. Green's face was only inches away from Red's as he lay beside him on the ground. Green smiled at how Red could sleep through practically anything in any environment. Red's soft snoring echoed throughout the shallow cave as Green listened to his companion's rhythmic breathing. Green felt himself becoming increasingly sleepy as he laid in the vicinity of Red's warm body heat.

The trek up Mt. Silver was a harrowing one, and Green was exhausted from his trip. "The things I do for you, Red," Green whispered sleepily as his eyes drooped slowly close.

Red stirred awake from his sleep as he felt hot breath tickling his face. He assumed it was Pikachu, but something about the breathing felt more human. Red fluttered his eyes open slowly to adjust to the luminance of the white snow. Once his eyes adjusted to the light that poured in from the cave's entrance, he felt his heart leap to his throat at the sight before him.

Green was sleeping soundly with Pikachu behind his back - his face was merely inches away from Red's. Red blinked a few times to push away the bleary vision from first waking up, but Green was still there in the flesh. Red rubbed roughly at his eyes, but Green still remained on the ground next to him. Red breathed heavily as he stared dumfounded at Green. He was too scared to even move - afraid if he did, Green might disappear.

Red remained staring at Green in amazement until Green's eyes fluttered open under his stare. As Green opened his eyes, they locked eyes for the first time in a while. Green's mouth curled up into a smile as his eyes met Red's shocked ones. "Red," he said softly as he stretched out his arms upwards. "How do you sleep like this?" Green chuckled.

Red stayed silent and continued to look at Green in disbelief.

"What's the matter?" Green said merrily. "You don't think I'm real?" He joked, but Red really was thinking just that.

Red remained still and continued to look at Green in wonder. Green sighed in exasperation at Red's skepticism and reached a hand out to place on Red's shoulder. Red immediately flinched at the sudden touch. The warmth that emitted from Green's hand sent electric shocks throughout Red's chilled body. Red didn't realize how much he missed the human touch.

"See?" Green simply said. "I'm real." Green kept his hand on Red's shoulder as they stared at each other. Green had the same cocky smile on his face Red had grown to love. Red felt his heart flutter once more at the beauty of Green's smile.

Red opened his mouth to speak, but his vocal cords appeared to have frozen over from the ground-breaking surprise.

Green nodded his head back and forth in amusement. "Still don't believe it, huh?" Green said shrugging his shoulder. As Red sat still like a rock, Green moved his face closer towards Red's to close the gap in between them.

Red could feel Green's hot breath on his lips - sending shivers down Red's spine. Red could only stare and wait for Green's next move. Green smiled cockily as he placed his mouth on Red's to kiss him. The warm sensations from Green's lips coursed throughout Red's cold body as Green continued to kiss him tenderly. Red's body tensed while Green pressed his lips on Red's. Pikachu had woken up from all the noise and stared in awe at the moment that was occurring between the two.

Red's eyes were opened wide in surprise, but he soon felt himself melt into Green's gentle kiss. He closed his eyes and responded back to the kiss with the same amount of passion. After a while, they soon broke apart to catch their breath. Green had a slight blush on his face as he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "Heh," he chuckled embarrassingly as Red looked at him quietly. "I've been looking for you, you know," Green said with an embarrassed look on his face. "After some investigating, I finally found someone who saw you heading up this way," he said while rubbing his arm nervously.

Red continued to look at him with quiet interest as he spoke. "Y-you should really come home," Green stuttered, his usual cocky tone gone. "Y-your mom really misses you," he said as he looked into Red's eyes. Receiving only silence from Red, Green whispered softly, "_I-I _really miss you…" he confessed.

Red smiled at Green's comment and moved in to cup his cheek in his hand. Green's eyes lit up in surprise as Red held onto his face. "I've missed you too," Red said as he placed his forehead on Green's. They both enjoyed the warmth of each other's company as Pikachu jumped around in joy for the two. Red and Green smiled at Pikachu's antics as they continued to embrace each other.

Red felt all his doubts and worries fade away as Green held him in his arms. He still couldn't fully believe that Green was here with him in a cave on the peak of Mt. Silver. For the first time in a while, Red felt a tear streaking down his face as a wave of different emotions overtook him.

Green saw the lone tear sparkle in the sunlight as it slid down Red's cheek. Green wiped it away with his thumb lovingly. Red smiled sadly as Green caressed his cheek - doubt clouded the younger boy's eyes.

Green saw the cloud of doubt overshadow Red's usually vibrant eyes as he continued to caress his face with his thumb. "Don't worry," Green said softly, "I promise I'll never leave you alone again."

Green's promise echoed in Red's head as Green hugged Red close to his body. Red sighed contently as he held onto the one person who he had hoped to rescue him from the lonely peak of Mt. Silver.


End file.
